


Note to Jon Walker: Beards Do Not Make You Straight

by liveonlyza



Category: Gym Class Heroes, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryan's 21st birthday, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonlyza/pseuds/liveonlyza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ryan's 21st birthday, but not a very good night for Travis McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note to Jon Walker: Beards Do Not Make You Straight

Travis McCoy was having a very bad night. His morning could have been worse, his afternoon was average, but it was a very bad night, indeed. Tonight he would have to sit at Angels and Kings, remain calm (and not at all possessive), listen to Pete blather on and on (this band and Patrick that), and oh, yeah, watch his boyfriend hang all over a girl (did no one ever explain to him the science behind cooties?).

Usually, Travis could deal with Ryan's beard (although, he never liked the one he grew out at the cabin), because Ryan and Keltie saw each other less than Ryan saw Travis. However, when the blonde did enter the picture, often it was in public, and it was always overly dramatic. Poor girl didn't know that Ryan swung for the other team, but not a soul on Fueled By Ramen felt guilty about the secret. Keltie should be more careful about what slips through her loose inebriated lips.

Tonight however, Travis wanted nothing more than to growl, slap, and scream, 'Get your hands off my boy, sweetheart!', but for Ryan's sake he kept mostly to himself.

Halfway through the night, dear Trav had managed to make a mad dash from his talkative boss to mingle (read: watch Ryan). But, before he could locate his boy, his boy located him. In a blurry five seconds, the be-froed stone of a man was hit with a hundred pound ball of inebriated emo-boy (not that he minded). In an effort to stabilize himself, Travie held tight to Ryan's exposed hipbone, and for once wasn't manufacturing his signature shocked face as he caught a camera flash in their faces.

Ryan was hot and wet, and very drunk all over his neck, licking, panting, and whispering in his ear. "Want you to fuck me. . .", ". . .so hot", and, whilst giggling ". . .guess 'm horny when 'm drunk!" were Travis' favorites. And, before it registered that the photographer had resumed his lurking, Ryan was hot and wet, and very drunk all over his cheek, kissing, licking, and grinding his throbbing member into Trav's hipbone.

It was over all too soon, and then Ryan ran off to his stupid cake, slutty girl, and dime-whore lapdance. Travis was the one praying for love.


End file.
